Mistake
by Hye Fye
Summary: Karena berkhianat, Yixing ditinggalkan oleh suaminya. Perselingkuhannya berdampak buruk pada hidupnya. Selama 17 ia menjalani hidup dengan putrinya. Sampai Suatu hari putrinya mengenalkan kekasihnya pada Yixing . Saat itulah hidup putrinya hancur. Tidak ada yang menyangka, kekasihnya adalah ayahnya. SuLay fanfiction with SuDo.


**Mistake**

**_Hyefye_**

**Cast:**

**Zhang Yixing **

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Warning:**

**GS**

**Pair:**

**SuLay**

**SuDo**

_Happy reading_

**~0o0o0~**

Sebuah kebahagian dan anugrah terindah kala kehidupan berumahtangga di lengkapi dengan hadirnya sosok malaikat mungil. Sosok malaikat mungil yang sangat dinantikan oleh pasangan yang baru menikah. Sungguh pasangan suami-istri ini sangat beruntung karena Tuhan memberikan seorang malaikat kecil tidak lama setelah mereka menikah.

Malaikat kecil yang membuat sang suami semakin perhatian terhadap keluarga : istri dan putrinya.

Namun, kebahagiaan dalam keluarga itu tidak berlangsung lama. Lima tahun sejak sang malaikat mungil dikirimkan Tuhan, kehancuran menimpa sang suami. Sebuah kenyataan yang membuatnya hampir depresi. Kenyataan akan siapa malaikat kecil yang sangat ia sayangi itu sebenarnya.

Malaikat mungil yang mampu membuatnya tentram- setelah sang istri-, tenyata adalah sebuah dosa sang istri terhadap sang suami. Malaikat mungil yang selalu ia sanjung, banggakan, dan selalu ia pamerkan kepada teman-temannya adalah bukti nyata sang istri berkhianat.

Malaikat kecil yang polos itu adalah aib terbesar sang istri. Malaikat kecilnya, putri tercintanya adalah hasil hubungan gelap sang istri dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal…

Putri kecilnya, bukanlah darah dagingnya. Istri yang selalu ia sanjung ternyata mengkhianatinya. Dan hidupnya hancur.

.

**_HyFy_**

.

"Kumohon,"

Wanita itu memohon dengan sangat pada pria dihadapannya. Matanya sembab karena cukup lama ia menangis. Sejak satu jam lalu mereka bertemu, mereka belum menemukan titik terang dalam masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Sang pria menatap datar pada si wanita, "Dia putriku. Aku berhak mengambilnya darimu, **Yixing**" Ucap sang pria dingin pada wanita yang ia panggil Yixing.

Yixing, wanita itu menatap penuh permohonan, "Aku sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi, **Kris**." Yixing meraih tangan sang pria, Kris. "**Kyungsoo** putriku satu-satunya, dan aku tidak ingin **Joonmyeon** mengatahui kenyataan ini." Diremasnya tangan Kris, air mata Yixing menetes pada telapak tangan Kris.

"Kau sudah bersama **Tao**, kau bisa memiliki anak darinya. Kumohon jangan ambil Kyungsoo dariku…"

Kris melepas paksa tangan Yixing, "Tao sama sepertimu." Lirih Kris dengan nada tertahan.

Tubuh Yixing menegang, menatap ragu pada Kris. "Kris,"

"Beberapa waktu lalu kami mengalami kecelakaan, hal itu membuat rahim Tao diangkat. Tao sangat syok. Padahal tinggal satu minggu lagi kami akan melihat malaikat kecil kami, tapi…"

Air mata Kris mengalir. Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan Kris meremas dada kirinya.

"Kau akan semakin membuat Tao sakit jika membawa Kyungsoo," Yixing berusaha mempengaruhi Kris, "Jika kau membawa Kyungsoo, Tao akan membencimu. Aku yakin Tao akan… depresi."

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak akan," Yixing menatap penuh tanya, Kris berkata dengan sangat yakin. "Aku akan mengatakan Kyungsoo sebagai anak adopsi."

"KAU GILA!"

Teriak Yixing penuh amarah. Yixing tidak memperdulikan pengunjung restoran yang menatap padanya risih. Amarah Yixing memuncak mendengar perkataan Kris, "Dia anak kandungmu, Kris!" marah Yixing tidak terima putrinya diperlakukan seperti orang lain oleh ayah kandungnya.

Kris menatap tajam Yixing, "Kau lebih gila, Yixing." Kris mengertakkan giginya, "Kau bahkan tidak punya hati karena membohongi suamimu. Lima tahun berlalu, suamimu tidak menyadari kebusukanmu. Suamimu terlalu baik untukmu." Sinis Kris.

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya panas. "Kau pun sama, Kris. Kita sama-sama busuk! Bukankah kita telah sepakat, tidak akan mencampuri kehidupan rumah tangga masing-masing. Aku telah bahagian dengan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo, begitupula denganmu bersama Tao."

Yixing meraih tasnya dan berdiri, "Jika kau berani mengambil Kyungsoo dan memberitahu Joonmyeon, aku tidak akan segan membuat hidupmu hancur." Yixing berjalan mendekati Kris, "Aku yakin kau tidak ingin kehilangan istri tercintamu, kan? Jadi kuharap kau bungkam, dan aku tidak akan memberitahu Tao kalau kaulah yang membuat keluarga Huang bangkrut dan hancur!"

Dengan kalimat ancama itu berakhir, Yixing meninggalkan Kris. Dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan restoran tersebut. karena terlalu tergesa, Yixing tidak menyadari bahwa ia melewati sebuah meja dimana ada seseorang yang mendengarkan semua perbincaraannya dengan Kris.

**Kim Joonmyeon.**

**.**

**_HyFy_**

**.**

Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang bertanya mengapa ibunya menangis. Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat, tangisannya semakin kencang bahkan sampai menjerit.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ibunya menangis histeris, kini ikut menangis. Ia menangis karena ibunya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya menangis semakin kencang dan menyebut-nyebut nama ayahnya.

"Umma… kenapa menangis? Appa kemana, umma?" disela tangisnya, Kyungsoo bertanya. Sejujurnya ia penasaran kemana ayahnya dua bulan ini?

Selama dua bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Biasanya setiap pagi ayahnya akan membangunkannya, membantunya mandi, mengendongnya untuk sarapan, dan menyuapinya makan. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ayahnya yang sangat perhatian dan baik. Selama dua bulan ini Kyungsoo selalu merengek menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya.

Yixing selalu menangis setiap Kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan Joonmyeon. Ia tidak bisa menjawab karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana Joonmyeon pergi. Ia telah mencari dan bertanya keseluruh keluarga dan teman menanyakan keberadaan Joonmyeon, namun tak kunjung ia mendapat jawaban.

Yixing hampir menyerah begitu mertuanya menyuruhnya untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian Joonmyeon. Mereka pun sama seperti Yixing, mencari keberadaan Joonmyeon. Yixing tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus mencari Joonmyeon.

Sampai beberapa waktu lalu ia kedatangan tamu, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengacara Joonmyeon. Awalnya Yixing tidak merasakan firasat apapun, sampai pengacara itu menyerahkan sebuah map padanya.

Air mata Yixing mengalir. Sebuah surat cerai yang menanti tanda tangan Yixing.

Yixing menanyakan maksud dari surat itu. Pengacara itu menjelaskan bahwa Joonmyeon menginginkan perceraian. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Yixing sesak napas. Ia menangis dan menanyakan keberadaan Joonmyeon, namun pengacara itu tidak bersedia mengatakannya karena itu permintaan Joonmyeon.

Ketika Yixing bertanya mengapa Joonmyeon ingin bercerai. Pengacara itu menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Yixing, Yixing menerimanya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Dan Sebuah firasat buruk menghampirinya.

Benar saja. Yixing langsung menangis histeris kala membaca surat itu. Yixing memohon pada pengacara itu agar mengatakan kebaradaan Joonmyeon dimana. Yixing bahkan sampai bersujud karena pengacara itu bersikeras menutup mulut. Pengacara itu hanya berkata ia akan kembali satu minggu lagi dan akan mengambil surat cerai itu.

"Umma…"

Panggilan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Yixing. Yixing melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, ia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Kyungie, Kyungie jangan menanyakan appa lagi ya." Yixing berkata diantara isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh kebingungan, "Appa kemana? Kyungie ingin appa, umma~" Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Dengar sayang," Yixing mengelus rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang, "Appa akan kembali nanti. Kyungie harus bersabar, ne. appa harus pergi dulu, nanti appa akan pulang dan mengajak Kyungie bermain lagi. Appa akan memberikan hadiah yang banyak untuk Kyungie. Kyungie harus menunggu appa, harus terus menyayangi appa."

Walau tidak begitu mengerti, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Yixing tersenyum, "Kyungie juga _harus selalu ingat wajah _appa, ne."

Ya, Kyungsoo harus mengingat wajah ayahnya. Karena di rumah mereka, foto-foto Joonmyeon tidak ada. Yixing sangat yakin, Joonmyeonlah yang menghilangkan semua gambaran dirinya di dalam rumah itu. Kini rumah itu hanya ada gambaran Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Semua hal mengenai Joonmyeon telah musnah.

Seperti yang tertera di surat Joonmyeon,

**Aku telah menghilangkan keberadaanku.**

**Kuharap dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah berada diingatan kalian lagi. Aku pun telah memusnahkan segala sesuatu tentang kalian, aku akan melupakan kalian meskipun sesungguhnya kalian sangat berarti bagiku.**

**Aku belum pernah merasakan hancur seperti saat ini. aku tidak menyangka kau akan menusukku begitu dalam. Mungkin ini bukan kesalahanmu semua, aku pun begitu bodoh terlalu mempercayaimu dan menepis semua kecurigaan yang sesungguhnya telah lama bernaung di hatiku.**

**Aku harap kita **_**tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi**_**. Sudah cukup kesakitan yang kurasa.**

**Aku tidak mentoleri sebuah pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan bagiku adalah sebuah dosa besar, karena itu kau adalah dosa terbesar yang singgah dalam hidupku. Aku tidak tahu kau menyayangiku sebagaimana aku menyayangimu atau tidak, namun yang pasti aku sangat menyayangimu.**

**Tapi kau membuat perasaanku menjadi sebuah kesia-sian, oleh karena itu sebaiknya kita berpisah. Tidak akan bahagia kehidupan rumahtangga kita jika terdapat pengkhianat di dalamnya. Aku menyerahkan semua urusan perceraian pada pengacaraku.**

**Semoga kau dan **_**anakmu**_** berbahagia.**

**.**

**_HyFy_**

**.**

**17 tahun kemudian**

Kyungsoo bersenandung dengan riang memasuki rumahnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, senyumnya terkembang mempermanis parasnya yang cantik. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya dengan riang. Yixing yang mendapat pelukan dadakan terlonjak, sebuah senyum terkembang kala mengetahui putrinya adalah sang pelaku keterkejutannya.

"Bahagia, eoh?" tebak Yixing. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi putri tercintanya lembut.

Kyungsoo terkikik mendapat perlakuan itu, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ne. aku sangat bahagia, umma." Serunya.

Yixing mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo, "Karena kekasihmu?" tebak Yixing.

Pelukan Kyungsoo terlepas, ia menatap ibunya penuh keterkejutan. Mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo, Yixing tersenyum. "Umma sudah mengetahuinya. Satu tahun lalu." Dan pengakuan Yixing semakin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Yixing terkekeh, "Kenapa tidak jujur pada umma, hm?" Yixing mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringgis, ia menatap ibunya sebal.

"Kenapa umma tidak bilang kalau sudah tahu?" sebal Kyungsoo.

"Hei, umma bertanya kenapa kau balik bertanya." Yixing mengacak rambut Kyunsoo, "Umma tahu karena saat kau jatuh cinta, tingkah lakumu seperti umma dulu. Dan ketika kau menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihmu, reaksimu persis seperti umma dulu."

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Umma juga berteriak histeris dan meloncat di atas kasur. Satu tahun lalu umma melihatmu seperti itu, jadi umma berpendapat kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." yixing kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, "Jika kau bahagia, umma ikut bahagia. Kenalkan kekasihmu pada umma, ne."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan ummanya. Beberapa saat hening, hingga kemudian Kyungsoo melepas pelukan ibunya dan menatap ragu pada ibunya.

"Umma…" panggilnya ragu. Yixing menyahut dengan bergumam, ia mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengannya. "Emm… aku harap umma tidak akan marah dengan apa yang akan aku katakan." Harap Kyungsoo.

Yixing menatap penuh tanya, namun ia membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kekasihku, emm… bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Katakan saja." Perintah Yixing.

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing tidak yakin, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakannya. "Umma, kekasihku… ia jauh lebih tua dariku." Ucapnya dengan suara cukup pelan.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, "Jauh lebih tua?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Bisa dikatakan, usianya seumuran dengan… appa…"

Oh, betapa Yixing ingin berlari! Putri satu-satunya, putri tercintanya, memiliki kekasih yang seusia dengan ayahnya!? Yixing memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan pusing.

Kyungsoo yang melihat reaksi ibunya meraih tangan Yixing. "Maaf, umma. Aku sangat menyayanginya…" sesal Kyungsoo.

Yixing menghela napas, "Apa kau begitu merindukan appamu sampai-sampai kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang usianya sama seperti appamu?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, "Aku sangat merindukan appa. Aku tidak berbohong. Saat mengenalnya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai appaku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku merasakan hal yang melebihi rasa itu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya umma."

"Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh padamu? Usianya…"

"Dia akan melamarku, umma." Sela Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Yixing. Sebuah senyum lembut terpatri kala mengatakannya.

Yixing yang melihat senyum lembut putrinya, menjadi tenang. "Kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh dan kau bahagia, umma merestuinya." Ujar Yixing dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut.

Kyungsoo memeluk Yixing penuh bahagia. "Terima kasih, umma." Ujarnya penuh kebahagiaan.

Yixing mengangguk, "Ne. kapan ia akan melamarmu?" tanya Yixing seraya melepaskan pelukan piutrinya.

"_Ahjussi_ bilang, ia akan melamarku dua minggu lagi. Ia akan melamarku langsung pada umma."

"Wah, kalau begitu umma harus mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Ne. aku ingin berdandan yang cantik, umma! Aku ingin seperti umma saat dulu menikah dengan appa. Umma sangat cantik." Serunya riang.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

'_Joomyeon, putri kita telah dewasa. Kyungsoo akan dilamar dua minggu lagi. Kau dimana? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat putri kita di hari bahagianya? Kami sangat merindukanmu, Joonmyeon…'_

.

**_HyFy_**

.

Yixing merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin yang seukuran tubuhnya. Beberapa kali ia mengecek penampilannya, takut-takut ada yang terlewat. Beberapa kali pula ia menganti tatanan rambutnya, sampai akhirnya ia memilih rambutnya dibiarkan terurai.

'_Aku sangat menyukai rambut teruraimu. Kau lebih cantik._'

Sebuah ingatan menghampirinya. ia mengingat dengan jelas, Joonmyeon sangat menyukai penampilannya dengan rambut terurai. Atas dasar itulah Yixing membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Ia ingin saat bertemu kembali dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing berpenampilan sesuai kesukaan Joonmyeon. Meski memang sangat kecil kemungkinan ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Joonmyeon, apalagi 17 tahun telah berlalu. Namun tidak ada salahnyakan berharap?

"Umma sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo datang ke kamar ummanya tanpa permisi. Ia menatap penampilan ummanya, sangat cantik. Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi kecantikan Yixing, ia selalu berharap akan secantik Yixing kelak ketika usianya sama seperti ibunya.

"Umma cantik sekali." Puji Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar pujian putrinya. "Kau juga Cantik, Kyungie." Balas Yixing.

Kyungsoo tersipu malu, "Tapi umma jauh lebih cantik,"

"Dan sudah tua." Yixing meneruskan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungso tertawa pelan, "Ne, umma sudah tua."

Yixing tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo tertawa, "Apa kau merindukan appamu, Kyungie?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

Tawa Kyungsoo terhenti. "Sangat, umma." Jawabnya lirih. "Umma pasti lebih merindukan appa."

"Ya, sampai-sampai umma hampir gila." Lirih Yixing dengan senyum miris.

"Appa pasti kembali, umma." Hibur Kyungsoo.

Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Kau tidak ingin membuat ahjussi-mu menunggu lama kan?"

"Ne. kajja, umma. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi." Riang Kyungsoo.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga menyita waktu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengerti pekerjaan kekasihnya itu hanya mencoba bersabar, karena akan terbalas dengan ahjussi tercintanya akan melamarnya minggu depan.

Hari ini ia memang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya memiliki sedikit waktu luang, jadi Kyungsoo meminta kekasihnya agar bertemu. Tadinya ia ingin memperkenalkan pada Yixing, namun tidak bisa karena Yixing ada pekerjaan mendadak. Jadilah kesempatan mempertemukan mereka gagal, padahal Kyungsoo sangat ingin ibunya mengenal kekasihnya dan menunjukkan bahwa pilihannya tidak salah.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku cafe dekat jendela. Ia sednag menanti kedatnagan kekasihnya yang teryata akan datang terambat. Sedikit kesal karena dengan begitu waktunya dengan kekasihnya akan berkurang. Betapa Kyungsoo sangat merindukan ahjussi tersayangnya.

Kyungsoo memainkan gelas di hadapannya sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ia memainkan gelas itu sampai ia memekik karena ada yang menutup matanya dan berkata, "Tebak siapa?"

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Ahjussi~"

Seseorang yang dinantinya telah tiba. Orang yang dipanggil ahjussi itu melepaskan tangannya dari amta Kyungsoo dan beralih duduk disebrang Kyungsoo.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tadi tiba-tiba ada urusan." Sesalnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk maklum, "Tidak apa, ahjussi. aku mengerti."

Ahjussi itu tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo. "Tidak biasanya kau mengurai rambutmu, **Dyo**." Pria itu berkomentar kala menyadari rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai.

"Apa tidak cocok?" tanya Kyungsoo taku-takut.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Jauh lebih cantik." Jawab pria itu dengan senyum yang mampu menenangkan, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Ahjussi, maaf umma tidak jadi datang. Tak apa kan?"

"Tidak mengapa, Dyo. Lagipula aku akan bertemu dengan ummamu nanti, kan?"

"Ne. tapi aku ingin segera mengenalkannya pada ahjussi. Ummaku sangat cantik, ahjussi." Ujar Kyungsoo membanggakan ummanya.

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Aku percaya, karena kecantikannya menurun padamu."

Perkataan pria itu mampu membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ah, berhadapan dengan kekasihnya ini, membuat dirinya seperti gadis belia yang baru mengenal cinta. Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri, betapa ia sangat mencintai pria dihadapannya ini.

Meski pria ini lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya, namun Kyunsoo tidaklah malu. Ia justru sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti ahjussi-nya. Ahjussi-nya sangat baik, pengertian, perhatian, dan tentu ia bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang sangat dirindukan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Dyo. Hari ini aku sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama."

Mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Dengan gerak cepat Kyungsoo beralih duduk disamping pria itu, Kyungsoo memeluk lengan pria itu erat. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, hjussi." Riang Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Pria itu tertawa atas perilaku Kyungsoo, "Manja!" kekehnya.

"Biarkan saja!" Kyungsoo meleletkan lidahnya membuat pria itu gemas dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Sakit ahjussi~" rengekan Kyungsoo malah membuat pria itu tertawa.

Betapa Kyungsoo sangat bahagia. Bisa bertemu dan memiliki kekasih sebaik ahjussi-nya, memiliki umma yang sangat –bahkan terlampau menyayanginya, dan teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Rasanya hidup Kyungsoo sempurna… yah, sempurna jika saja ayahnya ada bersamanya.

'_Appa, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dimanapun appa berada, aku dan umma akan selalu mendoakan appa dan berharap appa baik-baik saja. Begitu banyak hal yang iangin kuceritakan pada appa… appa, aku sudah menemuka seseorang yang mengisi hatiku. Aku berharap suatu hari appa akan bersama kami lagi_.'

.

**_HyFy_**

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di depan rumah setelah puas seharian bermain dengan kekasihnya. Pria yang terpaut jauh usia dengan Kyungsoo itu, mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai depan rumahnya.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih ingin bersama kekasihnya itu, tapi karena sudah malam dan kekasihnya menyuruhnya segera beristirahat, Kyungsoo terpaksa menerima ajakan pulang dari kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo pulang dengan hati gembira. Waktu yang ada tidak mereka sia-siakan, karena terlalu asyik berkencan, mereka sampai tidak sadar hari telah gelap.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan, ahjussi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau perkerjaanku selesai lebih awal, kita akan bertemu lagi." Jawaban kekasihnya itu membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Ahjussi kan pemilik perusahan, kenapa ahjussi tidak meliburkan diri saja? Setahun menjadi kekasih ahjussi, dalam satu bulan kita hanya bertemu dua kali. Apa ahjussi tidak merindukanku?" tuntut Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tentu aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa semena-mena dalam pekerjaan walau itu perusahaanku. Aku bekerja juga untukmu, untuk pernikahaan kita nanti."

"Tapi kan," Kyungsoo bermaksud menyela, namun pria itu keburu berkata, "Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti akan ku usahakan untuk mengurangi jam kerjaku."

Kyungsoo menatap ragu, "Benar?"

"Ne. lagipula mana mungkin aku menelantarkan istriku." Pria itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah, 'manis.' Batinnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Begitu lembut dan berhati-hati. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai perlakuan kekasihnya yang begitu melindunginya, tidak pernah menuntut lebih yang malah memperlakukannya dengan manis.

Pria itu melepaskan kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo dan beralih pada dahi Kyungsoo. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera masuk." Perintah pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia membalikkan badannya bermaksud memasuki rumahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala melihat ibunya berdiri terpaku di belakang kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menjadi gugup. Ia takut ibunya melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia malu.

"U-umma…" lirihnya.

Yixing tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada cemas. Kyungsoo menghampiri Yixing, "Umma… itu.. emm.." uap Kyungsoo tidak jelas.

Yixing mengusap kepala putrinya, "Tidak perlu gugup. Jadi dia kekasihmu?" tanya Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. "Tidak mengenalkannya pada umma?"

Kyungsoo tersetak, ia menepuk dahinya dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya. "Ahjussi, mari kuperkenalkan pada ummaku." Kyungsoo menarik kekasihnya ke hadapan Yixing.

Begitu kekasih Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Yixing, waktu seakan berhenti.

"**Joonmyeon**…"

.

**_HyFy_**

.

**BRAK**

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan meraih bantal, ia menangis histeris. Menumpahkan semua kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya pada bantal itu.

Kyungsoo menangis pilu. Ia melemparkan bantal itu dan berteriak. Beranjak dari kasurnya dan membanting benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan melemparkan ponselnya ke kaca. Kyungsoo berteriak histeris tidak memperdulikan pintu yang diketuk oleh Yixing. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yixing yang memohon pada Kyungsoo agar keluar.

Kyungsoo terduduk setelah melempar berbagai macam barang di kamarnya. Kyungsoo terduduk di tengah kamarnya, ia bagaikan duduk diantara reruntuhan. Kamar Kyungsoo sangat kacau, seperti telah diterpa badai. Kyungsoo menangis tersendat-sendat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang tertekuk.

"KYUNGIE! UMMA MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Dari luar Yixing berteriak memohon agar putrinya keluar dari kamar. Yixing tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, ia pun menangis hebat.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Yixing merasa hidupnya dipermainkan oleh takdir.

.

**_HyFy_**

.

"_Umma, kalau Kyungie sudah besar, Kyungie ingin seperti umma."_

"_Umma, Kyungie kangen appa."_

"_Umma, kapan appa pulang?"_

"_Umma, Kyungie sayaaang sekali pada umma."_

"_Umma, Kyungie ingin appa sama umma."_

"_Umma… wajah appa seperti apa?"_

"_Umma, kenapa appa tidak pernah pulang? Benarkah kalau appa meninggalkan kita?"_

"_Umma, Kyungie sudah lupa wajah appa… Kyungie tidak mengingat wajah appa…"_

"_Umma… aku sangat menyayangi ahjussi. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, umma."_

"_Umma, umma harus mengenal ahjussi. Umma pasti akan sangat menyukainya."_

"_Umma, hari ini aku ingin mengenalkan umma dengan ahjussi."_

"_Umma…"_

"_Kenapa takdir kita begitu kejam, umma?"_

"_Kenapa orang yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku…_

_Adalah __**appaku **__sendiri?"_

~0o0~

Yixing meremas surai coklatnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang termat sangat. Ia merutuki takdirnya yang terasa kejam. Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya manusia, kepahitan ini harus ia dan Kyungsoo yang menanggung?

Apakah ini karma atas dosanya dulu?

Sedikitpun tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya hal ini akan terjadi. kenapa putrinya bisa jatuh cinta pada ayahnya sendiri, Kim Joonmyeon? Bahkan mereka telah menjalin hubungan dan akan segera menikah jika saja Yixing melupakan wajah Joonmyeon.

Ini semua salahnya. Dirinyalah yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. seandainya dulu ia tidak berselingkuh dengan Kris, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. seandainya Kyungsoo tidak melupakan wajah ayahnya, Kyungsoo tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan ayahnya. Seandainya Kyungsoo tidak mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama **Dyo**, seandainya Joonmyeon tidak mengenalkan diri sebagai **Suho** pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai ayahnya…

Namun semuannya hanya pengandaian.

Kini Yixing tengah dilanda ketakutan karena Kyungsoo yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di kamar rawat rumah sakit. setelah malam dimana Yixing dan Joonmyeon bertemu, serta mengetahui kenyataan Suho adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar selama tiga hari.

Keesokan harinya ketika Yixing meminta bantuan pada mertuanya untuk mendobrak pintu, Yixing menemukan Kyungsoo tergelatk di lantai dengan darah yang mengenang. Darah Kyungsoo yang berasal dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang diiris oleh kaca.

Yixing histeris dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Kyungsoo. Beruntung mertuanya bertindak cepat dengan mengambil alih Kyungsoo dan membawnaya ke rumah sakit. tidak hentinya Yixing berucap maaf, menangis histeris menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Kini satu minggu berlalu. Kyungsoo masih dirawat dirumah sakit karena kondisinya yang belum juga membaik. Yixing selalu menemani Kyungsoo walau Kyungsoo bersikap dingin pada Yixing. Yixing mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Kyungsoo, namun Yixing tidak marah. Ia bahkan tidak melawan ketika Kyungsoo mencaci maki dirinya, ia menerimanya.

Saat ini Yixing duduk ranjang Kyungsoo. Mengelus rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang, mengecup dahinya lembut, tidak ingin mengusik Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur. Hanya ketika Kyungsoo tidur Yixing dapat melakukan semua itu.

Yixing mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo, ia ikut berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dan bersenandung. Yixing terus bersenandung sampai ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. yixing menegakkan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang masuk.

Tubuh Yixing membeku begitu melihat siapa yang data menjenguk Kyungsoo. Air mata yixing yang tadi terhenti kini mengalir kembali…

"Joonmyeon…"

Kim Joonmyeon. Orang yang memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo adalah Joonmyeon, **suaminya**. Yixing turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Joonmyeon, memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat dan menangis menumpahkan segalanya pada Joonmyeon.

Betapa Yixing sangat merindukan suaminya. Setelah kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, ia belum bertemu dengan Joonmyeon lagi. Hari ini adalah kali kedua ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Ia tidak peduli dengan Joonmyeon yang tidak membalas pelukannya, karena ia tahu Joonmyeo marah apadanya.

"Myeonnie…"

Dalam tangisnya, Yixing tidak henti menyebut nama suaminya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Myeonie.."

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo." Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan Yixing. Joonmyeon melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang, kemudian mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengikuti Joonmyeon, ia berdiri di samping Joonmyeon. "dokter Bilang, Kyungsoo sudah bisa pulang besok." Yixing yang sudah tenang mengawali pembicaraan.

Joonmyeon tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yixing, ia masih setia mengelus surai Kyungsoo. Yixing terus berkata tentang kondisi Kyungsoo dan mengataka apa saja yang telah terjadi selama seminggu ini. selama bererita, Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Setiap ia menyebut nama Kyungsoo, matanya akan tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Setiap di akhir kalimat dan awal kalimat, Yixing akan menatap Joonmyeon.

"Myeonie, aku…"

"Enggh..."

Ucapan Yixing terpotong oleh Kyungsoo yang terbangun. Begitu membuka mata, yang ia ucapkan pertamakali adalah,

"Ahjussi…"

.

**_HyFy_**

.

Saat ini, Joonmyeon sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo makan siang. Dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, Yixing pulang dulu menyimpan semua keperluan Kyungsoo dan dirinya karena besok Kyungsoo sudah bisa pulang. Dalam keheningan Joonmyeon menyuapi Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu… appa, untuk seterusnya?" tanya Kyungsoo disela kunyahannya. Ia bahkan menelan kasar makanannya karena cemas dengan jawaban Joonmyeon.

Tangan Joonmyeon tadinya akan menyuapi Kyungsoo, mengurungkannya dan meletakkan sendok ke piring. "Tidak," jawab Joonmyeon yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kau… appa… ku." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan appa kandungmu, Dyo." Ujar Joonmyeon sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Alasan aku meninggalkan, ah, bercerai dengan ummamu adalah karena kau bukan anakku. Kau putri dari seseorang bernama Kris." Jelas Joonmyeon.

"K-Kris?"

"Ne," Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Ummamu berselingkuh… atau mungkin sejak awal kami menikah hubungan mereka belum berakhir. Kita tidak memilliki hubungan darah, Dyo."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Umma yang menurutnya umma paling baik… tega melakukan hal itu pada Joonmyeon. Bahkan dirinya bukan anak Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya suami sah ummanya.

"Kita tetap bisa melangsung pernikahan kita, Dyo. Aku sudah bercerai dengan ummamu sejak aku tahu bahwa kau bukan putriku." Joonmyeon mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan umma?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku,"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, umma masih mencintaimu. Umma sangat mencintaimu. Sejak kau pergi umma menjadi 'berbeda', bahkan umma sempat depresi karena kepergianmu."

Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo penuh sangsi, "Kalau dia memang mencintaiku, kenapa dia berkhianat bahkan sampai kau ada disini?" sinis Joonmyeon.

Perkataan Joonmyeon membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit, "Kau… membenci keberadaanku karena umma berkhianat?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dengan suara parau.

"Bukan begitu,"

"Kau hanya tidak bisa memaafkan umma?"

"Aku tidak bi–"

"Atau karena kau masih mencintai umma?"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Kaliamat terakhir Kyungsoo sukses membuat Joonmyeon terdiam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tersenyum pedih. "Kau masih mencintainya… ah, bukan. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang kau mencintainya."

"Dyo,"

"Kau perah berkata saat melihatku , menginggatkanmu pada seseorang. sejujurnya ketika kau menatapku, entah kenapa kau seperti tidak melihat diriku. Kau seperti melihat orang lain."

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan penuh luka, "Mungkinkah kau melihat umma dalam diriku?" ucapnya pedih. Kyungsoo menunduk, jemari tangannya meremas selimut. "Aku ikhlas."

"Dyo…"

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon penuh kesungguhan, "Aku ikhlas jika kau kembali pada umma. Aku ikhlas jika harus memanggilmu appa seperti dulu. Aku… aku tidak mengapa merasakan sakit ini… hiks…" kyungsoo meremas dada kirinya. Airmatanya mengalir.

Hati Kyungsoo sakit, teramat sakit. mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang sungguh membuatnya hancur. Orangtuanya bercerai karena ummanya berkhianat. Memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan appa, yang pada kenyataannya bukanlah appa kandungnya. Menanti kedatanga nsang appa yang 'menghilang' tiba-tiba. Dan yang paling miris… ia jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang dulu ia panggil appa.

Haruskah ia membenci Yixing?

Ia tidak bisa membenci Yixing. Ia terlalu menyayangi Yixing, ummanya. Baginya kebahagiaan sang umma adalah yang utama. Percuma memperjuangan hal yang sudah jelas akhirnya seperti apa. Karena itu ia akan mengikhlaskan Joonmyeon untuk Yixing.

.

**_HyFy_**

.

"Aku tidak menandatangani surat cerai itu, Joonmyeon."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang membenarkan tidur Kyungsoo. Ia menghampiri Joonmyeon dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Aku memohon pada pengacaramu dan orang tuamu agar kita tidak bercerai. Aku mengakui semua kesalahanku pada mereka. Meski pada awalnya mereka tetap menginginkan kita bercerai, namun akhirnya mereka berubah pikiran. Apa kau tahu kenapa mereka bisa berubah pikiran?"

Joonmyeon melepas pelukan Yixing dan berbalik menghadapnya, menuntut jawaban dari YIxing. "Saat itu… aku mengandung anakmu. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka setuju aku tidak menandatangani surat itu dan berbohong padamu bahwa kita telah… berpisah."

Mata Joonmyeon melebar, "Ka-kau,"

"Ya, aku mengandung anakmu." Ujar Yixing dengan senyum pedih. Ia meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan meletakkannya di perutnya, "Tapi… aku keguguran." Yixing meremas jemari Joonmyeon yang berada di perutnya.

"Yixing…"

"Saat itu aku mengalami depresi berat karena kepergianmu. " Yixing tersenyum kecut. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat kejadian buruk di masa lalu. "Usia kandunganku yang baru menginjak tiga bulan… aku… aku kehilangan bayi kita…" dengan gemetar YIxing berekata. Sesungguhnya ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya, namun ia harus mengatakannya karena ia ingin Joonmyeon mengetahui kebenarannya.

Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing yang kini menangis, "Saat itu hidupku hancur. Aku kehilangan dirimu dan anak kita. Aku bahkan menelantarkan Kyungsoo…" joonmyeon mengelus penggung Yixing, memberikan ketenangan padanya yang menangis hebat.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Joonmyeon… _hiks_… aku tidak berbohong. Kembalilah padaku, aku mohon… _hiks_… maafkan aku Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing. Sejujurnya ia memang mencintai Yixing sampai saat ini, namun mengingat penkhianatan Yixing membuatnya marah dan kecewa. Saat mengetahui Kyungsoo adalah putri Yixing, ia sangat marah dan kecewa. Kyungsoo benar, selama ini ia melihat Kyungsoo karena mirip dengan Yixing.

Ia tersenyum miris… ternyata ia tidak bisa membenci Yixing, walau Yixing mengkhianatinya dan membuatnya kecewa. Apa ia harus menerima Yixing kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

"Umma,"

Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil Yixing membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Joonmyeon dan Yixing menatap pada Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di ranjangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Yixing sontak menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, "Kyungie…" lirihnya menyebut nama putri satu-satunya.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan air mata yang terjatuh, tangannya meraih tangan Yixing. Dalam tangisnya ia tersenyum, "Kembalilah," uapnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo menhela napas, "Aku ingin kalian –kita kembali seperti dulu, keluarga kita yang bahagia, umma… appa." Ungkapnya dengan nada tulus.

.

**_HyFy_**

.

Kyungsoo menatap ayah dan ibu yang berada di altar. Lima bulan telah berlalu. Selama lima bulan itu, mereka memulai semuanya dengan memperbaiki diri. Joonmyeon mulai mempercayai Yixing dan perlahan-lahan menerima keberadaan Yixing seperti dulu.

Lalu Yixing yang mengatakan semuanya, dari awal ia bersama Kris yang merupakan hanya perasaan sesaat dan mengatakan bahwa saat itu sesungguhnya ia hanya mencintai Joonmyeon. Sejak mengetahui ia mengandung Kyungsoo, mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena mereka menyadari siapa yang berarti bagi mereka.

Saat itu Yixing menyangkan Kyungsoo adalah anaknya bersama Joonmyeon. Ia sangat bahagia karena mengandung buah hatinya dengan Joonmyeon, namun begitu ia tahu usia kandungannya Yixing merasakan ketakutan. Ia bahkan sampai sakit bebrapa hari hanya karena perasaan takutnya.

Benar saja, usia kandungannya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Usia kandungan Yixing dengan jarak ketika terakhir kali _berhubungan_ dengan Joonymyeon berbeda satu bulan. Yixing sangat mengingatnya, waktu itu adalah waktu dimana ia _berhubungan _dengan Kris untuk terakhir kalinya. Hampir setiap malam dan setiap Joonmyeon tidak ada, ia selalu menangis dan memohon ampun atas dosanya pasa Joonmyeon.

Karena kenyataan itu, Yixing hampir keguguran dikarenakan depresi. Saat itu Joonmyeon tidak mengetahui kenapa Yixing bisa mengalami depresi, ia hanya berpikir Yixing stress karena selalu ditinggal kerja oleh Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terkadang akan pergi berminggu-minggu mengurusi pekerjaannya, atas dasar itu itu Joonmyeon berpikir kalau Yixing stress karena kesepian.

Karena kejadian itu ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika saat itu Yixing keguguran. Yixing sendiri tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo adalah putrinya dengan Kris. Ia selalu meneguhkan dalam hati bahwa Kyungsoo adalah putrinya dengan Joonmyeon.

Ia hampir melupakan fakta itu, sampai tiga tahun kemudian Kris datang padanya dan menanyakan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Yixing menganggap Kris menanyakan Kyungsoo hanya sekedar berbasa-basi ketika bertemu kembali, namun kemudian apa yang di katakan Kris membuatnya kembali dalam ketakutan.

Kris mengetahui Kyungsoo adalah putrinya. Yixing bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah putrinya dengan Joonmyeon. Kris meminta agar Kyungsoo melakukan tes DNA, hal itu tentu membuat Yixing tidak bisa berkat apa-apa. Meski mustahil, Yixing selalu berdoa bahwa tes DNA itu salah.

Dosa tetaplah sebuah dosa. Tes itu dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memang putrinya dengan Kris. Yixing kembali dilanda ketakutan, terlebih Kris meminta Kyungsoo agar bersamanya. Yixing tentu tidak ingin menyerahkannya karena berdasarkan diagnosa dokter, ia tidak dapat mengandung lagi karena kandungannya sangat lemah pasca melahirkan Kyungsoo terlebih karena penyakit yang di deritanya.

Yixing menolak keinginan Kris. Beruntung saat itu Kris menerimanya. Yixing mampu bernapas lega karena dengan itu rumah tangganya dengan Joonmyeon terselamatkan. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena dua tahun kemudian, Kris meminta hal yang sama padanya dan itu adalah awal dari kehancuran rumahtangganya dengan Joonmyeon.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo menjadi saksi dimana Yixing dan Joonmyeon _menikah kembali_. Yixing yang menginginkan hal itu, karena ia ingin memulainya kembali. Kyungsoo menyetujuinya dan ikut membujuk Joonmyeon.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Joonmyeon kini hanya sebatas ayah dan anak. Meski sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih mencintai ayahnya sebagai suho. Kyungsoo mulai membiasakan memanggilnya appa setelah kejadian dimana ia meminta agar keluarganya kembali seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo bukan hanya satu-satunya saksi. Kedua orangtua Joonmyeon dan Yixing menjadi saksi untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka telah memaafkan perbuatan Yixing dan menyambut Yixing kembali sebagai putri dan menantu mereka.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat aura kebahagiaan dari kedua orangtuanya. Kini Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan _Suho_, karena dengan bertemu Suho, ayahnya kembali. Meski Kyungsoo harus menanggung sakit dalam hidupnya, ia tetap bersyukur keluarganya bisa kembali utuh.

Kyungsoo menhampiri kedua orangtuanya yang kini sedang bebincang dengan kakek dan neneknya. Pernikahan mereka telah selesai beberapa waktu lalu, kini mereka menikmati hidangan yang dibuatnya dan kedua neneknya. Rumah terasa ramai dengan kehadiran kedua kakek dan neneknya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri diantara Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Dengan senyum terkembang ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah memutuskan, kebahagiaan kedua orangtuanya adalah segalanya. Ia akan membuang perasaannya pada _Suho_, dan akan menggantinya denga kasih sayang pada Kim Joonmyeon, ayahnya.

.

**_HyFy_**

.

"Joonie…"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat bahagia kita bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar ungkapan Yixing. Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotonga leher Yixing. Yixing sendiri semakin bersandar pada dada Joonmyeon.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, Xingie."

Yixing tesenyum, "Aku belum bosan mengatakannya, Myeonnie."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Aku juga belum bosan mendengarnya." Joonmyeon mengecup pipi Yixing sekilas.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian ia balas mengecup pipi Joonmyeon, "Saranghae." Ucapnya setelah mengecup pipi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, ia membalikkan tubuh Yixing agar berhadapan dengannya tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Nado Saranghae," balasnya yang kemudian mencium bibir Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Joonmyeon yang begitu lembut dan manis. Joonmyeon selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, hal itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Joonmyeon dulu hingga sekarang.

Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman mereka. Kini Joonmyeon telah beralih menciumi leher Yixing dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya. Yixing menlingkarkan tangannya pada leher Joonmyeon, menopang tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar karena sentuhan Joonmyeon.

Puas dengan leher Yixing, Joonmyeon beralih pada bahu dan dada Yixing. Beruntung Yixing mengenakan gaun malam yang mengekspose dada atasnya, sehingga Joonmyeon hanya perlu menyingkirkan tali gaun malam Yixing untuk mendapat akses lebih.

Selesai dengan bahu dan dada Yixing, Joonmyeon kembali mengambil ciuman di bibir Yixing. Dalam kegiatanya mencium Yixing, Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing, membuat Yixing semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membaringkan Yixing pada tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Ciuman mereka terlepas dan mata mereka saling menatap penuh Cinta dan kasih kasih sayang. Joonmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing dan mengecup dahinya kemudian. Yixing memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan, betapa ia merasa terlindungi oleh perasaan Joonmyeon.

Air mata Yixing mengalir…

Joonmyeon tersentak melihat Yixing mengalirkan air mata, rautnya berubah cemas, "Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati.

Yixing menggeleng, ia membelai pipi Joonmyeon yang menindihnya. "Tidak. Aku justru merasa terlindungi." Ucap Yixing dengan senyum manis menyertainya.

"Lantas kenapa menangis?" joonmyeon mengahapus air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau memperlakukanku begitu lembut, aku merasa terharu dan bersalah secara bersamaan." Yixing menatap setiap lekuk wajah Joonmyeon, "Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, sedang aku… mengecewakanmu." Lirih Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengecup kedua mata Yixing, "Jangan bahas itu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, kita akan memulai dengan kenangan yang baru. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah."

"Aku memang bersalah,"

Joonmyeon dengan cepat mengecup bibir Yixing sebelum ucapan Yixing berlanjut, "Lupakan. Aku sudah membuangnya. Jangan mengungkitnya disaat _seperti ini_." Joonmyeon kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo butuh adik." Ucap Yixing disertai tawa kecil.

Joonmyeon ikut tertawa, "Hmm… memang seharusnya kita memberikannya adik kecil. Meskipun sudah sangat terlambat." Joonmyeon meringgis dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Yixing ikut meringgis, "Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang memberi kita cucu,"

"Hei, aku belum setua itu. Aku belum mau dipanggil kakek." Protes Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa mendengarnya, dengan gemas ia mengigit bahu Joonmyeon dan membuat Joonmyeon meringgis, "Wah, kau nakal sekali." Goda Joonmyeon dengan nada seduktif.

Yixing malah tersenyum menggoda, "Jadi… kita jadi memberikan adik untuk Kyungsoo, hm?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum… ah, tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau mengumpan dirimu, sayang~"

.

**_HyFy_**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan terburu memasuki kantornya. ia sudah terlambat, dan ia harus segera memasuki ruang rapat. Kyungsoo harus menyerahkan dokumen yang tertinggal oleh ayahnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai dokumen penting itu tidak segera sampai ke tangan Joonmyeon, nyawa perusahaan bergantung pada dokumen yang ia bawa.

Kyungsoo kini berlari melewati setiap koridor. Terlalu buru-buru sampai ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pria dari arah berlawanan. Pria itu pun sama seperti Kyungsoo, berlari. Tubuh mereka bertubrukan sehingga jatuh di lantai marmer. Kyungsoo meringgis, ia tidak memperdulikan pria yang ditabraknya yang sama kondisinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan dokumen yang berhamburan. Begitu selesai dengan dokumennya, Kungsoo menghampiri si pria yang sedang merapikan dokumen juga. Kyungsoo membantu merapikan dokumen milik si pria.

"Maaf aku sedang Buru-buru, " sesal Kyungsoo disela kegiatannya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga yang salah. Aku pun sedang terburu-buru." Balas si pria tanpa melihat Kyungsoo, ia juga sama sibuk merapikan dokumen yang bertebaran.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan dokumen si pria, begitu pula si pria. Kyungsoo menyerahkan dokumen itu dan meminta maaf sekali lagi. Si pria yang sibuk menata dokumennya hanya menanggapi dengan, "Ah, terima kasih."

Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah si pria karena pria itu berjongkok dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Kyungsoo hendak pergi terlebih dahulu, namun si pria ternyata telah selesai dan berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, ia hanyan mampu melihat dada si pria. 'tinggi' pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lantas mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat wajah si pria. Si pria pun sama, ia sedikit menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

Begitu mata mereka bertemu, mereka dalam keheningan sesaat sampai bibir mereka berucap…

"**Kai**…"

"**Kyungsoo Noona**…"

Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan kisah baru di usianya yang meninjak 25 tahun, kisah baru pada musim semi tahun ini.

.

**FIN**

.

Bagi yang berkenan, silahkan Review^^

Fafic ini saya buat karena 'setres' sendiri dengan The **Hidden Princess. **Apakah ada yang membaca?

Maaf untuk fanfic yang satu itu akan lama update, karena saya sedang 'masanya'. Saya sedang dipusingkah oleh tuntutan 'akhir', jadi saya tidak tahu kapan publish~

Dan bagi yang membaca **Dream (Another World)**, yang satu ini saya butuh ilham dan 'mood' menulis.

Meski ide-ide sudah bertebaran, namun entah mengapa sulit untuk merealisasikannya kedalan tulisan.

Mohon maaf apabila ada yang menantika kedua ata salah satu ff tersebut. semoga bagi yang membaca bersedia untuk menanti kelanjutannya hehehe…

Nah, terimakasih telah membaca ff saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan *Bow*


End file.
